All The Best People Are
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Alice's niece ends up in Underland and so she must return to all her friends and the man who stole her heart to retrieve her. But is there enough Jabberwocky blood for the job ?
1. Story Telling of Underland

**All The Best People Are**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Alice in Wonderland Characters. They belong to Lewis Caroll and I don't own the movie either, Tim Burton does.**

Full Summary: 7 years after Alice returns from Underland, Margaret has had a little girl. Louise. Alice has told her all about Underland and when she see's the White rabbit herself she follows it. Will Alice return to all her friends and the man that stole her heart to bring her niece home and will there be enough Jabberwocky blood for the job? AliceXTarrant.

**Chapter One - Story Telling of Underland.**

****

"And I sliced off the head of the jabberwocky and it rolled down the steps and landed right in front of the Red Queen. Who shrieked. "She killed my jabberwocky! Off with her head!" and the White Queen banished her to exile with only one friend. Ilosovic Stayne." I told my 7 year old niece. Louise.

"And what happened then auntie Alice?" she asked. Her eyes pleading for more.

"And so the White Queen passed me the blood of the Jabberwocky and said this was my way home. If I chose that path. I opened the vial and put it to my lips.." I was interrupted.

"But didn't Tarrant tell you not to go? If he didn't that would be so sad since you love him right?" She giggled and cocked her eyebrows.

"Yes, he did ask me to stay. I wanted to I really did but I had to come home and deal with your grandfathers business."

"So you drank the blood and came home"

"Yes. And yes darling I do love Tarrant"

Louise lay down in her bed and sighed. "How many more stories do you have to tell me?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Maybe three or four"

"Can you tell me one tomorrow night?"

"Of course. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow were off to Lord Ascot's house for yet another attempt at an engagement party for Hamish."

"Who is it this time?"

"I believe it is a vulnerable young lady called Catherine"

Louise giggled and lay down. I kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving her room with a huge smile on my face. I headed down the hall when I bumped into my sisters husband. Lowell.

"I don't understand why you fill my daughter's head with such nonsense, such as rabbits in waistcoats and blue caterpillar's that smoke hookah's, it's a bunch of childish nonsense." He spat at me.

"Well excuse me for having an imagination. She is 7 she needs to believe in such impossible things."

I stormed off down the staircase and said goodbye to my sister before heading home to my dreaded mother and lonely room.

***

"Lady Kingsley. Welcome home" The butler opened the carriage door for me as I exited and headed towards my home.

My mother was waiting up for me. "Alice! How is Louise?"

"She is fine mother, now I am going to bed I've had a long day and tomorrow shall be even longer." I called whilst walking upstairs and into my bedroom and retiring for the night.


	2. Lord Ascot's Party

**All The Best People Are**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Alice in Wonderland Characters. They belong to Lewis Caroll and I don't own the movie either, Tim Burton does.**

Summary: 7 years after Alice returns from Underland, Margaret has had a little girl. Louise. Alice has told her all about Underland and when she see's the White rabbit herself she follows it. Will Alice return to all her friends and the man that stole her heart to bring her niece home and will there be enough Jabberwocky blood for the job? AliceXTarrant.

**Chapter 2 - Lord Ascot's Party.**

I opened my eyes to the morning sun breaking through a crack in my curtains. I smiled. I loved the sun it was the best part of England. We hardly ever get it these days.

"Good morning miss Alice, how did you sleep?" The maid asked drawing back the curtains.

"Pretty well surprisingly"

"Did you dream of your Wonderland again then?"

"Yes, it was simply marvellous."

She smiled and headed to the door. "Well breakfast is on the table ma'am, and the carriage to Lord Ascot's leaves at 3 on the dot."

I thanked her and changed quickly, avoiding the stockings and corset. I hurried downstairs and into the dining room where mother was waiting.

"I have breakfast for you darling " Mother said and I sat down.

"Thank you mother"

***

The ride to Lord Ascot's was shorter than the last time I went. I arrived and before I was told to dance with anyone I sat down at the nearest seat I could find. Which unfortunately was next to my crazy aunt Imogene who didn't believe me when I said there was no prince.

"Well Alice dear have you discovered the right man for you yet?" she asked as I sat down.

"Well sort of I think" I replied sulking into my seat.

"Well you better hurry up now your 26 and still unmarried."

I very well knew that and I certainly didn't want to hear it from my crazy aunt who was talking sense right now.

"Alice!, come here and dance with us" Faith Chattaway called from the dance floor.

I sighed and got up, remembering to put on a fake smile and walked over to the girls.

***

_Louise POV_

I sighed and sat down at the table with my grandmother, mother and father. I was so bored. I couldn't see Alice anywhere. The last time I was here I was four and I hadn't heard all of Alice's Underland stories. So now I was looking around frantically for a white rabbit in a waistcoat. I knew I'd never see him but it was worth looking and trying. I was just about to give up and continue counting all the people at the party when I saw something run through the bushes.

"Mum? Did you see that?" I shook my mothers knee.

"See what darling?"

I sighed and looked around again seeing nothing. "Nothing"

I looked around the party again but was distracted by something blue from the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw something white run away.

"Excuse me mum"

"Ok darling, don't run far"

"I wont"

I ran through the bushes until I reached the opening to the maze. I looked around for the rabbit until I saw it run into the maze. I ran after it. I passed tree's and twigs scratched at my dress. I ran until I saw the rabbit stop by a tree and disappear down a hole.

I ran up to the edge of the hole and looked down it. It was really dark and looked like a really long fall. I bent further down to get a closer look and lost my balance. I slipped and fell in to the hole. The hole I knew would lead to Alice's Wonderland.


	3. Alice's Wonderland

**All The Best People Are**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Alice in Wonderland Characters. They belong to Lewis Caroll and I don't own the movie either, Tim Burton does.**

Summary: 7 years after Alice returns from Underland, Margaret has had a little girl. Louise. Alice has told her all about Underland and when she see's the White rabbit herself she follows it. Will Alice return to all her friends and the man that stole her heart to bring her niece home and will there be enough Jabberwocky blood for the job? AliceXTarrant.

**Chapter 3 - Alice's Wonderland**

I opened my eyes to find myself face down on the ground. I sat up and looked around to find myself in a room with all different doors. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what Alice said you had to do.

"Just remember to pick up the key before you drink the Pishsalver" I heard Alice speak in my head.

I looked on the small table and noticed a key next to a bottle that read 'DRINK ME' I shrugged and picked up the key before drinking the contents in the bottle. I coughed at the taste of it and suddenly felt different. I looked up to see the table above me. I smiled and ran towards the curtain and unlocked the small door that would lead me to Underland.

I walked through the door and was almost blinded by the sudden light of the world. The sky was a light blue colour and the ground was a lush green. Just like I imagined it to be from Alice's descriptions. I was so caught up in the beauty of it all I didn't hear the coughing come from behind me until someone yelled.

"EXCUSE ME!" I turned around in shock to find two little fat boys, a dormouse, a dodo and the white rabbit I followed staring back at me.

"Yes?" I asked ever so politely.

The dormouse stepped forward. "who might you be?"

"I am Louise Manchester, daughter of Lowell and Margaret Manchester and niece of Alice Kingsley who I hope came here a while back and-"

"Hold up" The mouse put her hand up in front of her. "Did you say _Alice_?"

"Yes" I nodded my head up and down.

"Where is she?" the dodo asked.

I frowned. "In England at the party I think, I don't think anyone noticed I left to be honest"

The all sighed.

"What is it?"

"We thought Alice would have followed you down. Then at least Tarrant could tell her how he feels already" The dormouse said.

I knew that name from somewhere. I close my eyes to think and I though back to one of aunt Alice's stories.

_***_

"_He looked up from his tea and smiled a smile that I cant get out of my mind, even to this day. He stood up and walked towards me, climbing on top of the table. When he reached me he smiled again and said. "Alice, your back." I nodded. Then Mally shouted. "Its not the right Alice, McTwisp brought us the wrong Alice" and he shook his head. "No its absolutely Alice, your absolutely Alice I'd know you anywhere." He turned to his friends. "Id know him anywhere" Alice told me the story, getting really into it._

"_Then what happened?" I asked._

"_Well we discussed the Frabjous day. Then Chessur arrived and made a comment. In which Tarrant replied to- Well I'll leave that out for now."_

"_Why?"_

"_Bad words"_

"_Oh right"_

"_Then Chessur said. "What wrong with you Tarrant, you used to be the life of the party, you used to do the best futterwacken in all of witsend." To which he replied. "Oh the Frabjous day, when the White Queen once again wears the crown, on that day, I shall futterwacken. Vigorously."_

"_And did he?"_

"_Oh he did, and he was fantastic"_

_***_

I opened my eyes to find the creatures staring at me oddly.

"Is Tarrant the Mad Hatter?" I asked and the dormouse smiled.

"Yes he is, and I'm Mallymkun or Mally and this is Nivens McTwisp" She pointed to the White Rabbit. "Uilleam, the dodo and this is Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee" She pointed to the fat boys.

"Shall we be going to Tulgey Wood?" Nivens asked.

Everyone nodded and the Tweedle's both took my arm. Suddenly Nivens stopped and brought out something that looked like cake.

"This is Upelkuchen, it'll make you grow but eat this much" He broke off a smidge of the cake and handed it to me. "We don't want you growing to much like your aunt did"

I ate the cake and suddenly found myself at my normal size. I grinned and followed the crowd towards Tulgey Wood.


	4. Where's Louise

**All The Best People Are**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Alice in Wonderland Characters. They belong to Lewis Caroll and I don't own the movie either, Tim Burton does.**

Summary: 7 years after Alice returns from Underland, Margaret has had a little girl. Louise. Alice has told her all about Underland and when she see's the White rabbit herself she follows it. Will Alice return to all her friends and the man that stole her heart to bring her niece home and will there be enough Jabberwocky blood for the job? AliceXTarrant.

**Chapter 4 - Where's Louise**

_Alice POV_

I finished dancing the quadrille with the girls and headed over to my sister and her fool of a husband Lowell.

"Hello Alice, how are you?" My sister asked as I sat down.

"Very well" I looked around for Louise but I couldn't see her. "Um Margaret, where is Louise?"

"Oh she went for a walk"

"Oh right, I think I'll go find her"

"Oh thank you Alice"

I got up and headed around the garden until I saw Lady Ascot. Maybe she has seen my little niece.

"Lady Ascot" I called and walked up to her.

"Alice dear and how are you"

"I'm fine, I was just curious if you had seen my niece Louise?"

"Well I did see her head into the maze a while back"

"Oh thank you"

I ran off towards the maze searching it high and low looking for her. Where on earth could she be? I ran out the end of the maze and bumped into my aunt Imogene.

"Oh Aunt Imogene, hello"

"Looking for Louise?"

"Yes"

"I heard her ranting on about some rabbit a while back, sounded like you a few years back"

My eyes widened in horror. She wouldn't. I thanked aunt Imogene and ran back through the maze and towards the tree. I thought I might have taken a wrong turn but then I saw it. I walked up to it and there was the hole just as I remembered it. My eyes diverged from the hole to a branch on the tree. A blue ribbon hung from it. I picked it up. It was obviously Louise's and next to it was a small bowtie. I let out a small laugh. McTwisp. I picked it up and sat down by the hole, hanging my legs over the edge.

I sat and thought for a while. If I jump down the hole right now, I would never return, ever. I couldn't. I wouldn't have the power in my heart to ever dare try. Leaving Tarrant again would just be horrible. I sighed and brought out the remainders of the Jabberwocky blood. If I were to jump this blood would be for Louise to come home and back to her family. I wont be returning. I went through everything that I needed to do up here. I had completed everything. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I then let myself slide of the edge of the hole and back home into Underland.

The fall was shorter than I remembered. Maybe that was because I knew where I was going and I wasn't screaming. I hit bottom and the room flipped around and I hit bottom again. I shook the dust from my dress and took my hair clip from my hair. I looked at the table but the key was gone, but there was a new bottle of Pishsalver next to an empty one. I looked behind the curtain the find the door already open. Louise is definitely here. I drank the bottle and found myself shrinking to 3 feet. I dragged myself and my dress through the door remembering to grab the Upelkuchen on my way.


	5. A Hatter Tea Party

**All The Best People Are**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Alice in Wonderland Characters. They belong to Lewis Caroll and I don't own the movie either, Tim Burton does.**

Summary: 7 years after Alice returns from Underland, Margaret has had a little girl. Louise. Alice has told her all about Underland and when she see's the White rabbit herself she follows it. Will Alice return to all her friends and the man that stole her heart to bring her niece home and will there be enough Jabberwocky blood for the job? AliceXTarrant.

**Chapter 5 - A Hatter Tea Party**

_Louise POV_

I followed closely behind Mally as she had a needle do stick anyone that came near us. I was a little scared of this part in the woods but I didn't admit it to my new friends.

I felt a cold breeze pass behind me and I shot around.

"What was that?" I asked frantic.

"What was what?" A voice I didn't recognise asked.

"Who are you?" I called, ignoring my friends saying that I was ok.

Suddenly the owner of the voice appeared. It was a cat with a grin like the moon. Alice mentioned someone like this.

***

"_Well we discussed the Frabjous day. Then Chessur arrived and made a comment. In which Tarrant replied to- Well I'll leave that out for now."_

***

"You're the Cheshire Cat!" I announced.

"Well yes, but who are you?" he purred.

"I am Louise, you knew my aunt Alice"

"_Thee_ Alice?" He asked turning his head around until it was looking at me upside down.

"Yes, the one that killed the Jabberwocky on the Frabjous day"

"Oh yes, I do miss Alice, just as much as I love Tarrant's hat"

"Well that's where were going now, so come along Louise, we don't want to be late to the party do we?" Mally asked pulling at my leg.

I shook my head and we continued walking, leaving Chessur behind.

***

After walking for what seemed like hours I finally heard something worth hearing. It was a record player. I followed the sound until I reached a clearing. In that clearing was a long Tea Table.

The Hare picked up a cup and launched it a Mally. "Your late for tea"

"Well I'm sorry Thackery I got caught up in some business" she climbed up onto the table and crawled over to the man at the top of the table wearing a green top hat with a ticket on it that read 10/6.

"Tarrant, we have company" She called at the man and he looked up from the tea he was drinking. He was just like Alice described him to be. Everyone walked past me and sat at the table. I frowned. I can clearly remember Alice telling me that you shouldn't sit down at a Tea Party without being invited. It was rude.

"Oh really, who is this Mally?" he asked.

"This is Alice's niece, Louise"

His eyes brightened up and smiled. I noticed the small gap in between his teeth just like Alice said. "Niece? Well hello Louise why are you still standing?"

I frowned again. "Well I remember my aunt Alice saying that you should never sit down at a Tea Party without being invited because it's rude."

He smiled wider. "Come and join us and tell us all about yourself" He patted a seat next to his left side. I guess that's because Alice always sat on his right.

"Well, I am 7 and I think that was the age Alice was when she first came here"

"Yes"

"And she told me about you and all her friends"

"What did she say about me?" He asked looking very curious.

"Well she said, um that you were her best friend here in Underland and that she risked her own life to go to Salazen Grum to save you. Oh and that you kept asking her a riddle that you never knew the answer to."

He smiled and nodded. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"That's it, what is the answer?"

"I haven't the slightest idea" He laughed.

I smiled and sighed. It wasn't my place to tell him that Alice loved him. He looked at me again and leaned in towards my ear.

"Can you keep a secret?" I nodded quickly.

"If you see Alice when you return can you tell her that I love her?"

My eyes widened in joy and I broke out into a huge grin. "Yes. I will"

Mally stood up and shook her head. "That is if she gets home, remember were out of jabberwocky blood."

The march hare spat out the tea and everyone looked at me sadly.

"What is it?"

"The only way your going to get home is if your aunt Alice comes down the hole after you with the rest of the Jabberwocky blood." Mally explained.

"You mean I'm stuck here forever?"

"Sorry"

I blinked and tears fell down my face. Sure I loved it here but I'm only a little girl who needs her mother and father. I felt two arms hug me and pull me up onto the table.

"Tears don't solve anything. There must be another way she can get home and we'll just have to find it."


	6. The History Of Underland

**All The Best People Are**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Alice in Wonderland Characters. They belong to Lewis Caroll and I don't own the movie either, Tim Burton does.**

Summary: 7 years after Alice returns from Underland, Margaret has had a little girl. Louise. Alice has told her all about Underland and when she see's the White rabbit herself she follows it. Will Alice return to all her friends and the man that stole her heart to bring her niece home and will there be enough Jabberwocky blood for the job? AliceXTarrant.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The History of Underland**

_Alice POV_

I made my way through Tulgey Wood, saying hello to the flowers as I passed them. I also noticed that they bowed for me. I giggled and continued on my way.

"Another stranger?" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. I turned around. The cat's eyes widened and he broke out in a large grin. "Alice, _thee_ Alice. How very nice to see you again dear"

"Chessur, its nice to see you as well, have you by any chance seen my niece?"

"Well, I might have done"

"Where is she?"

"She went that way. With Mally and Nivens" He pointed his paw to the right.

"Thanks, um do you mind coming?" I asked the cat.

"I would love to"

We walked through the woods until it was getting dark, for a moment I thought we were lost until I saw a small gap in the tree's. It looked familiar but yet unfamiliar. I looked at Chessur who looked a little of guard. I walked into the clearing and immediately knew where I was. It was the place that the Red Queen destroyed when she stole the crown from Mirana, the White Queen. Not just that but she also destroyed Tarrant's family and friends in this sacred place.

"Maybe we should leave, this place brings back memories" Chessur suggested. I shook my head, tears were falling down my face.

"Chessur, we have to do something about this place, clean it up, rebuild it"

"Alice, we can't organise this on our own, come on we would need all the white guards and red and maybe even members of the court."

"Remind me this is on my 6 impossible things list to complete" I got up and headed in the opposite direction from where we arrived.

"Of course miss Alice" I heard Chessur purr before he appeared on my left shoulder.

"Perhaps, we should go to the tea party now" I asked and Chessur nodded.

"I believe so"

We headed on the path that had appeared before us. Chessur started to lead the way through the woods until we came to yet another clearing but this one wasn't a tea party, it was a empty field. I looked up a Chessur confused by our new discovery.

"Where are we now?" I asked.

"I do believe this used to be where the Queen would host the annual Futterwacken competition during the Tumtum festival"

"The Tumtum festival?"

"Remember in the Jabberwocky poem, there was a line. "and so he rested by the Tumtum tree and stood awhile in thought." ?" he asked.

"Oh yes I remember why?"

"Well, the Tumtum festival was an annual 7 day festival. Every night there would be a different form of ball with different entertainment. On the 7th day there would be a Futterwacken competition which was held here and 7 contestants would battle it out to wear the crown."

I smiled. "Who won?"

"Oh Tarrant always took away the crown."

"Ah so that's what you meant when you said that Tarrant was the life of the party and that he did the best Futterwacken in all of Witszend"

"Yes, he was the best"

"Well, we should start that up again. Another addition to my new list"

"Yes, that idea is splendid miss Alice"

"Shall we be on our way?"

"Yes, we shall" I smiled and followed closely behind Chessur as he started to move.

"So what else happened in Underland before the Red Queen's tirade?"

"Well, there was the Tumtum festival, also the White Queen also had a mad day. Where everyone would be completely and utterly mad"

"Aren't you always like that?" I asked.

"Well you see, we have to be sane sometimes Alice, but this day, not a single resident of Underland did a single sane thing. It was very amusing"

I laughed. "I would have loved to see Tarrant on that day"

"He was the worst"

"Anything else?"

He thought for a moment. "Fancy dress. Now that day was fun"

"What happened?"

"Everyone would dress up as someone else from Underland and then we would all gather in Marmoreal and each resident would stand up and we would all try and guess who he or she was"

I laughed again. "Sounds like fun"

"Oh it was…any more additions?"

"Two I think"

Chessur grinned and looked up. "And we are here"

I looked up to find the clearing of the Tea party and there sitting on the Mad Hatters lap was Louise.

* * *

**Review Please x**


	7. Your Ticket Home

**All The Best People Are**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Alice in Wonderland Characters. They belong to Lewis Caroll and I don't own the movie either, Tim Burton does.**

Summary: 7 years after Alice returns from Underland, Margaret has had a little girl. Louise. Alice has told her all about Underland and when she see's the White rabbit herself she follows it. Will Alice return to all her friends and the man that stole her heart to bring her niece home and will there be enough Jabberwocky blood for the job? AliceXTarrant.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Your Ticket Home**

_Alice POV_

I looked upon the Tea Party. There were 8 residents sitting at the table. Thackery Earwicket the March Hare, Mallymkun the dormouse, Uilleam the Dodo, Nivens McTwisp the White Rabbit, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee the twins, Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter and finally on his lap was a sleeping Louise Manchester. My niece. They were all asleep apart from one. Tarrant

"What a lovely setting"

I smiled. "Tarrant would make an amazing father don't you think?"

"Oh yes Alice, he loves children you should have seen him with Gretel his little sister"

"Oh yes, she was…" I trailed off and a tear rolled down my face.

"Do you love him Alice?" I looked up at Chessur who had a serious face on.

"Yes, Chessur, I do love him"

"Well why are we here then and not in there?"

I smiled and stepped out of the tree's and into the clearing with all of my friends. I was just about to speak when Tarrant started reciting a poem from which I recognised with great ease.

"How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail, and pour the waters of the Nile on every golden scale" He stopped and smiled at the young girl in his arms. I stepped forward and recited the rest of the poem.

"How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws, and welcomes little fishes in with gently smiling jaws"

The hatter looked up and when he saw me he smiled widely.

"I would hug you but I am in a sticky situation here" He pointed to Louise who was fast asleep.

"Oh its alright, give her here" I held my arms out and he carefully placed her in them. "She is quite a handful"

"She was very interesting" he laughed quietly.

"When did everyone fall asleep?"

"A while ago, time and I haven't quite made up yet" he winked.

I let out a small laugh. "You didn't sleep?"

"Wasn't tired"

"I see" I sat down on the seat Tarrant always sat me in when I visited.

"She was telling me a lot of stories"

"Like what?" I whispered leaning in a little more.

"Well, that you told her my riddle. That you said it was rude to sit down at a tea party without being formally invited. I do admit I laughed a little at that one." he explained, laughing a little when he said the last sentence.

"Why?"

"Well you never do follow that advice do you?" He gestured to me sitting in the seat.

"Oh I'm sorry" I went to get up, making sure I had a good hold of Louise

"Alice, I was joking" I didn't move. He sighed a little.

"Alice would you like to join me at the table please?"

I sat down then and laughed. It had been so long since I had a talk with him. It only made my feelings grow much stronger.

"What else was she saying?"

"She said that you said a lot about us, so I asked what you said about me"

My eyes widened in horror, she didn't tell him that I loved him. I gulped.

"Go on"

"And she replied that I was your best friend, you risked your life to save me from Salazen Grum and that I always asked you a riddle that no-one knew the answer to"

I smiled, very relieved. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"That very one"

"Did you ever find out that answer?" I asked curiously.

"No, I still haven't the slightest idea…did you?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I think I have"

"Go on"

"Well, they both have legs, both have quills and Poe wrote on them both"

"Well Alice, that's amazing, you answered the unsolved riddle." he grinned widely.

"Should we wake her, I think she needs to go home"

"She can't, we have no more Jabberwocky blood"

I brought out my vial and sat in on the table, he looked at it then back to me.

"There's only enough for one"

"Well-" I was interrupted by Louise stirring in my arms. Her eyes opened and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Aunt Alice?" She yawned and I sat her up.

"Yes honey?"

"You're here?"

"Yes, I came to get you" I said smiling at her.

"We cant go home, there's none of that liquid left"

I showed her the bottle and she smiled widely. "Is this Jabberwocky blood"

Just as she said that the rest of the table woke up and were just as surprised to see me sitting at the table holding a vial of blood.

"Yes Louise, this is your ticket home."

* * *

**Review Please**


	8. Going Home

**All The Best People Are**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Alice in Wonderland Characters. They belong to Lewis Caroll and I don't own the movie either, Tim Burton does.**

Summary: 7 years after Alice returns from Underland, Margaret has had a little girl. Louise. Alice has told her all about Underland and when she see's the White rabbit herself she follows it. Will Alice return to all her friends and the man that stole her heart to bring her niece home and will there be enough Jabberwocky blood for the job? AliceXTarrant.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Going Home**

_Alice POV _

Everyone at the table looked at me then back to Louise. I knew they were all thinking the same thing. "There's only enough for one". I looked at Louise who still looked very tired a sighed.

"Aren't you going to drink it then?" I asked.

"Well, this is all that's left and if I drink it all…what about you?" she stated very quietly but just loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

"That's the thing love, I'm not coming back with you"

I heard everyone at the table gasp and a couple of small whispers. I let out a breathy laugh.

"What do you mean not coming back?" Louise asked still confused.

"I'm not returning to London, ever. I'm staying here"

"Are you sure Alice?" I heard Tarrant ask from behind Louise.

"Listen everyone" I got up so I could see all their faces. "When I discovered my niece was hear it was by finding her blue hair ribbon and oh.." I pulled out the bowtie. "McTwisp I believe this is yours" I heard a small thank you as he placed it back on his waistcoat. "I sat at that hole for all but 5 minutes thinking over question that I still had to answer and I had none. You see when I left Underland the second time I swore that if I ever returned it would be to stay because I couldn't ever face the prospect of seeing all your faces as I disappeared back up that hole. I couldn't bare to leave you again." I said looking right at Tarrant. "Therefore I'm here to stay, if you don't mind" I asked.

Tarrant stood up and walked slowly over to me. "You couldn't bare to leave _me _again?" He asked, letting his lisp sound clearly.

I smiled. "Yes, because whether or not you choose to believe it. Ever since you saved my life on that battlefield on the Frabjous day. I had been in love with you." I said it. I told him the truth. I closed my eyes and listened. Everyone had stopped breathing for a second as I said that and were anxiously waiting for Tarrant's reaction.

I stood for a while and soon thought that he didn't feel the same. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me intensely.

"Are you sure? I don't want to do the next thing if your not"

"Of course I'm sure. I have been for 7 ye-" I didn't get my sentence finished because I felt a pair of lips against my own. I smiled and quickly returned it, wrapping my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. Now I have had plenty suitors kiss me before but it was nothing like this.

We pulled away for nothing but air. I was still smiling widely and I didn't care.

"Good, because I love you too"

Louise clapped and I turned around and started tickling her. "I'll miss you aunt Alice" she said when I stopped.

"Oh sweetheart, when your all grown up you can always come back, I wont have aged a bit" She smiled and turned to all her new friends.

"I'll miss you too"

They all waved and she downed the rest of the vial. She looked at Tarrant and smiled before she hugged him.

"See you soon cricket"

"I'm happy Alice and you both got your happy ending." she said before disappearing before our eyes.

I gasped and pulled my hand over my mouth in shock.

"Alice what's wrong? Have you changed your mind?"

My eyes widened in horror and I looked at him. "No! I was just shocked"

"Why?"

"Is that what I looked like when I disappeared?"

"Pretty much why?"

"It feels weird not to be the one disappearing this time"

I heard them all laugh and I turned back to Tarrant and continuing from where we left off.

_Louise POV_

"I'm happy Alice and you both got your happy ending." I said before seeing everything turn black and a small hole appear in front of me.

I climbed out of the hole and realised it was the same on I fell down. I got up and cleaned down my dress before heading back to the party.

"Louise! What happened to you?" My mother asked in shock horror.

"I slipped and hit my head."

"Where's Alice?"

I smiled. "She's not coming home mum, ever"

"Where did she go?"

"Underland" was all I said before I headed towards the big house of Lord and Lady Ascot to use their bathroom.

"Underland" I heard my mother whisper before I turned the corner.

* * *

I am in the middle of writing a sequel, if you want me to upload it please review. It will be set 12 years later, its about Louise growing up and returning to Underland to help Alice and Tarrant save their 7 year old child. Hayley Hightopp. Please send me a private message if you want to know more


End file.
